


玫瑰的名字 Il Nome Della Rosa

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假設Alex在逃出ND後死去，但沒在特定哪一集</p>
            </blockquote>





	玫瑰的名字 Il Nome Della Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> ※Dominion延伸同人  
> ※OOC非常嚴重  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※若有不足處，請給於指教  
> ※感謝studmuffin太太賜哏

**草地上的玫瑰**

**驕傲地炫耀著**

**嬌豔欲滴的腥紅與胭紅：**

**宜人草原郁郁青青；**

**可惜你雖美麗**

**卻也不幸。**

**─璜娜茵內斯修女**

Michael抱緊已無知覺的軀體，Alex身上的圖文早已隨著青年的生命消失，所有的希望似乎化為塵土，同與未來消散，闔上的雙眼將永遠緊閉，曾抹上笑意的雙唇則不再揚起，共同的回憶變得易碎，被時間逐漸壓垮至斷裂，最後被掩埋於心裡最深處。

 

時間的流動變得麻木，似乎過了許久，可能只有幾天或是幾個月，甚至是數年，Michael說不準，這件事只有Gabriel能夠理解，他們共同生活數世紀，再天地尚未誕生前就擁有彼此，他的攣生兄弟，心與他相連，情感也相通，Gabriel曾失去過自己的孩子，現在Michael也失去了他的孩子，但前者還沉醉於天父回歸的歡樂中，則Noma雖也為Alex的死亡傷心過，但從得雙翼的狂喜也淹沒了她，在悲傷中的只剩Michael。

養育Alex的目的是為了讓天父回歸，現今天父已回歸，Michael的心卻像被掏空，既然原先的目的已達成，他卻無法為此而快樂；在Audrey的協助下，Alex來到了這世界， **剛誕於世上之嬰，皆上蒼尚未對人類灰心之諭(** **1)** ，Alex更是如此，就連Noma都曾說她Alex身上感受到天父的力量。

然而Alex在他心中，已不再是單純的天選，是他的孩子，是他暗中照料下成長的孩子，他注視著他的男孩逐漸成長茁壯，最後卻如同其他脆弱的肉體，如流星般，只存在於短暫的時光，後則燃燒完自己的生命消失於此。

最後不再有天選之子，這名稱也停於傳說，不曾再出現過，但在Michael與Gabriel心中，天選是確實存在的，就算他們心裡的天選是不同孩子，但天選依然活在他們的心中， **昨日玫瑰徒留其名，吾等僅能擁其名(2)** **。**

**(1)** **「剛誕於世上之嬰，皆上蒼尚未對人類灰心之諭。」** 出自於泰戈爾《漂鳥集》，原文“Every child comes with the message  
that God is not yet discouraged of man.”這是我自己翻的，英文不好，請笑納。

 **(2)** 這句話是來自於艾可（Umberto Eco）的小說《玫瑰的名字》（Il Nome Della Rosa）中，最後一段，最開頭的詩句，也是引用《玫瑰的名字註解本》中所使用的，當中的翻譯是使用皇冠出版，由倪安宇翻譯之文本。


End file.
